


Broken plastic

by Johnlock_gay



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Incest, Insecurity, Insults, M/M, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, i made myself both horny and sad help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_gay/pseuds/Johnlock_gay
Summary: A short thing based on a twitter thread.Donatello gets insulted by Leonardo while he tries to fuck him.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Broken plastic

Donatello was giving it his all, both hands gripping the sliders long legs, holding him in place as he fucked into his tight and warm hole.

"You're pathetic." Leon groans between the hard thrusts. "Unable to even fuck me right after all that big talk."

"Shut up." Don growls back, but the blue turtle responds with a laugh. 

"You wanted this, promised you'd make it up to me after breaking my dildo, gross brother fucker." Don tries to ignore him, lifting Leonardo's hips higher to go even deeper instead. He's rewarded with a small broken moan, but it doesn't last long. "You're barley even keeping it together, if this was all you had why couldn't you have just made me a fuck machine instead? At least I would've perhaps actually gotten off."

Don clenches his jaw, leaning in to hopefully shut his brother up with a kiss, but Leo just turns his head to the side, completely rejecting him. Instead, the scientist holds Leon's body close as he lifts him off the desk to pound even deeper into that supple, delicious ass. 

Clearly reluctantly, the slider wraps his arms around Dons neck, trying to hold his own weight up slightly as the sounds of their grunts and the smack of wet skin fill the otherwise quiet lab. 

"Fuck you Don." Leonardo curses out. "I loved that dildo, and now I have to settle for this weak shit instead." He lets out a moan as the soft-shell bites his shoulder, but then quickly continues. "That plastic gave me better orgasms than you'll ever do, and it had more passion as well. Good for nothing but building and hiding away in your stupid lab, if it weren't for the fact that the others like the stuff you make id have kicked you out years ago."

Don wants to object, but Leo is relentless as he continues. "Always holding us back during mission, weak and always overthinking. I'd feel bad for calling you out like -Ah, like this, but you're mean to us too, constantly." The slider throws his head back with a loud groan, as Don shifts slightly, having hit that sweet spot. "You're always trying to hold your intellect over us, but guess what, you eggheaded weirdo? You're not that smart, you're just freakishly interested in weird shit, like building yourself a best friend since barely even April wants to hang out with you. And us others? We only tolerate you because you're - AH, oh god - you're family."

Donatello shifts his grip, holding his brother up with only one hand as he continues to thrust his hip. Using his free hand he grabs Leonardo's cock and starts stroking it mercilessly. 

They both let out moans, groans, with Don occasionally letting out a regretful, but loving churr, and after a few moments, they both cum.

With shakey knees, the soft-shell manages to put Leon gently back down on his desk, pulling himself out carefully before he falls to the floor in front of his brother. Out of breath he looks up to make sure the slider is okay, to find him sitting up and scowling down at him. 

"On your knees where you belong. Disgusting, horny freak you are. " Leon snarls out, pushing at the scientists shoulder with his toe, the cum dripping out of him in a delicious picture that almost makes Donatello drool. "You either fix my dildo, or you make me a new one. This wasn't worth it, I'm all sticky with your gross cum." The blue turtle gets up and stretches before going for Donatello's bathroom. Cum dripping down his thighs as he goes. "If I'm ever stooping down low enough to fuck you again, I'm the one topping. I'll show you how it's really done." 

The image of Leonardo's dripping hole, long legs and stunning moans swirls around the geniuses head, and the half-promise of getting fucked back almost makes up for the sting in his eyes and the pit in his stomach as the insults settle in like cold knives. He knows he's disgusting, Leo is only fair to call him out on it. He's lucky to have gotten anything at all.


End file.
